Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi 2: Return to the Spirit World
by Arlina'Harris
Summary: 13 years after the historical horror happening, to Chihiro, when she was ten, a new beginning starts. After realizing the gates are open, the 23-year-old jumps at a chance. What happens when she meets her old friends, or especially Haku? Rated 'T' for strong language use, and sexuality purpose.
1. Chapter 1: Promise Kept

**(Author's Note: This is my first fanfic, on Spirited Away. I hope you guys don't judge. The last time I made a story like this was years ago. Hope you enjoy!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this movie.**

**"Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi 2: Return to the Spirit World"**

_By: Arlina'Harris  
Edited By: Le Me Ryu_

**Chapter 1: Promise Kept**

* * *

She asked, "Promise?" Her hand clutched tightly for his.

"Promise, now go and don't look back," he said. His hand followed her with the last steps she took off.

She would've not left, but since it was on fate, she had to. It wasn't for her happiness to leave but she wouldn't have survived there; in another world, desperately looking for help to save her parents.

"I wish... I wish I haven't left," she whispered while writing a story of her own. The 23-year-old woman finished typing the last chapter of her story on her computer then shut it. "Hope my story gets into a bestseller." She got up from the gray swivel chair and went into a different room. She bent her knees down onto a purple rug. She rang the bell. "I'm home mommy… and daddy."

Yeah, she's too old for cherishing her parents, but she still admires them.

After a few minutes of talking to her parents, she decided to go to the place that caught her eyes once when she was a 10-year-old girl. 13 years have passed and Chihiro Ogino still believed what happened to her years ago. But every time she went, there was always a grass field and a couple of trees. There weren't any houses down a path that headed to a decent bathhouse. Things would have changed. Haku would be the age of 25, Lin would probably be 29, baby Boh would have grown into a boy not a giant baby, and everyone else would be the same.

She grabbed her leather coat and went out for another chance of fail. She reached the old entrance of the plaster building. How she loved to admire the old beauty of the place. The woman looked at the other side and saw nothing but a black lit. Chihiro sighed against another chance of failing. There's nothing to do at her house, but apply for a job (which she already did), or either picking flowers from her backyard. But all this stuff handling her would be torture, first of all, trying to win New York's Bestseller.

Those last words and his caressed smile let her go. When he said _don't look back_, what did he mean? Was it because he didn't want to show his tears or smile? He saved her for crying out loud! She wasn't just some lost, human girl, who pitied on him. He loved her as she did the same. Just as she turned back, she heard something on the other side of the red building. A glow on the other side is what she saw. "What, this is a dream," she said then rubbed her eyes. Was it a dream? Was she actually going inside? The human woman walked inside the entrance, keeping her eye just in case if the glow was going to fade away. It seemed miles away to walk. A slight push of wind was moving into the tunnel.

The glow seemed to fade away at any minute, but Chihiro was rushing her way through the dark and leaky tunnel. "Haku," she whispered. "You promised." She finally reached the other side of the tunnel, which was an old church. Staring, she stood still looking at the grass field ahead. It hasn't been like that for 13 years. Ever since, Chihiro has been going to the tunnel and all she found was a grassy field with a couple of trees. This time, she saw a church, and hopefully, she sees the pathway that leads to the mysterious town. "Memories," she whispered, putting her hands near her chest. She started laughing and fell back on the grass. The wind was slowly moving against the surface. She heard someone walking, about a few feet ahead. A man; with short bangs, and straight hair that went up to his shoulders. She whispered, "Haku?" She watched the man walk up the red tunnel and made entry in it.

Haku sat on one of the benches and looked back at the middle tunnel. "Once, there was a 10-year-old human girl; who wandered off into the world of spirits. She came here on accident because her parents ate the food of the spirits. The only way to get them back was to save them. It was a happy ending, but now I stay depressed of a human girl."

Chihiro walked inside the church and watched Haku sit there still thinking of her. "Yep, that was the story. But actually I chose to save you, Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi."

Haku turned around to see a grown up human female. "Chihiro," he whispered getting up from the bench. A sweet smile plastered on his face. Yes, he was grown up like him. He wore the same as average; white tunic style top with blue trousers. "I thought you'd never return," he said taking a step closer. "I thought you forgot about the Spirit Realm. But," he took another step, "have you forgotten about _our _promise?"

She looked away trying not to feel guilty. "In a case, it was actually _your _promise. Which I thought, you shouldn't have made." She felt betrayed. Therefore, it wasn't his fault or her fault. In fact, it wasn't anyone's fault. Chihiro had visited his river every week to see if there was a reply, sadly, there wasn't. Haku could only go so far in the Human World. She took a step closer making them close enough to hug. "But, Haku, what if I never had returned here? Be thankful, respectful, and cheerful. You act like you never wanted me back here, Kohaku," she said. The dragon man sighed and looked away from her. "Listen, Kohaku," she whispered.

"Don't call me Kohaku," he growled stepping back. "What happened to the human girl I known? Huh? She never had long hair, big breasts, perfect curves..." Chihiro gasped at what the man was saying. Had she really grown into this woman? Yes.

The human looked at herself. She did grow into a woman. 13 years can really change people. "Haku, don't say that about me," she cried. "You're making me feel bad, Haku." The woman sat down on the bench next to her. Her long hair cascaded down her waist. Her heavy breasts stood in perfect place. Her perfect body curves showed her natural beauty. Yes, she was old enough to have this beauty. Unfortunately, she never shared herself with other people. She was a virgin and would clearly stay like that till her wedding night, she promised herself. "How fast did you grow, Haku?"

The dragon man growled, "I was going to ask you the same, Chihiro Ogino." How fast they were growing made them want each other. He did grow more than her. The only place he didn't grow was his hair and his clothing. Haku's hair-length was the same as he was, when he was 12. His clothing stood the same. Everything else had changed for him; his attitude, his height that was now 6'3", and especially his tone. Where have he ever learned how to speak to a woman with such a tone? Now, all Haku wanted was to see Chihiro. "I don't want you to be older, Sen," he said sitting on the bench.

"My name isn't Sen, anymore, its Chihiro-chan. Get it right, Ko-ha-ku." He gasped for hearing his name once more being said like that. Chihiro had grown a lot. She had grown a lot in puberty, attitude, and smartness. Yes, spirits may be smarter than humans; but Chihiro was better in historic subjects. She had a job, but not an education. Her novel she worked so hard on would be a waste. Her novel, _Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi_, already had 10,000+ views. The last thing she wanted was it to become the New York's Bestseller.

He blasted her up against the wall angered at what she just had said. His hands tightened her wrist up on the wall. "How dare you call me Kohaku? That's the name of my river you idiot," he growled. His face was up into hers and he had eyes raged with anger. "Don't say that again, Sen!" His mouth was a few inches away from hers. It wasn't a romantic moment, but for the dragon it was. "Do you understand me?" His voice echoed through her mind.

"Yes!" she yelled in response. He let go of her and she fell on the cold ground. "Haku, you're… you're so grown up now. You never changed when you were little." Her words seemed to threaten him. But, in her book, it didn't. "The dragon's scales fell apart from his long body. How she loved to admire the beauty of her white dragon. The turquoise dragon turned slightly into a boy after the scales flew away. Now, I was stuck holding an unconscious boy by one hand," she whispered. "Then he grabbed both my hands. The warmth made me feel safe, even though, we were floating the clouds' limit."

"Chihiro," he whispered. "You're actually the real Chihiro!" He gasped as he saw the grass turn into sinking mud. "Chihiro, we have to get out of here!" He turned into his white dragon form and waited for her to go on.

She went onto his back and gripped tightly on his horns. He wasn't any girls' dream in a dragon form, but he was in a human form.

The slight wind was pushing her bangs into her face. Her chestnut eyes followed each sight from below. And below the dragon were food stands, black spirits, and finally the bathhouse. Before he landed, he turned into a human form. A smile kept still on his face as he still held onto her hand.


	2. Chapter 2: At the Bathhouse

**(Author's Note: Trying to make you guys interested in this story. As it seems I haven't gotten any reviews yet. But, thank you! Hope you enjoy this new chapter.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this movie.**

**"Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi 2: Return to the Spirit World"**

_By: Arlina'Harris  
Edited By: OtakuFanGirl001_

**Chapter 2: At the Bathhouse**

The companion walked through the bathhouse holding hands. People were whispering and Chihiro could hear them. The yunas didn't think the way Haku was giving attention to her. Everything was calm until…

Aogaeru jumped up in the air, "Haku-sama, you returned!" The frog's eyes followed his arm down to his locked hand with Chihiro. Aogaeru smiled and yelled, "Sen is back!" Everyone stopped from their job and turned their attention to Aogaeru. The frog saw that Haku was angry, very angry.

The dragon man tightened his grip on Chihiro's hand, causing her to groan. "I told you, frog, not to get in the way of new guests. This guest won't be staying here for a much long time." He turned to everyone that was working. "Continue working and be respectful to our guest." Haku left without a smile.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Haku pulled her into another room and threw her on a bed. "Go to sleep, human." His voice was painful to hear. Why was he acting so cold to her? Was it because she was a human? But was it because they were in the bathhouse? No. He was acting like this to her earlier.

"Why do I have to go to sleep? What about Lin or Kamaji?" Chihiro asked. Didn't this poor man ever have time to rest? He spent his not worked up hours on looking poorly at the tunnel that lead into another world. "Kohaku are you okay? You're acting all cold to me. Like when I was 10-years-old, in the elevator with you. Can you be the same, Kohaku?"

The man's eyes opened widely. He turned around and slammed his hands on the bed. She could feel the warmth of his body on top of hers. Why was whenever they had a romantic position, it wasn't the right moment. "Don't call me Kohaku! I thought you learned from that, or do I have to _punish _you?" What did he mean by _punish_? Clearly, Chihiro didn't know what he meant, and secondly, she was a virgin and never had been experienced.

His hands moved to her wrists and his knees squeezed her legs together; so she won't kick. "Let me go, Haku!" He told her his real name before, now he doesn't want her to call him that? "Punish me, Haku. I already had enough to deal with from you!" Her words seemed enchanted, or somehow powerful. Why was he going to punish her?

Haku let go of her and kept his eyebrows perched down. He gave her freedom, freedom to run away. He mumbled something that she couldn't hear and sat on the bed. Why was he so cold? Why was he… so cold?

"Haku," she whispered. Her position stood the same; lying on his bed, with her legs hanging off the bed. "You've grown so much." She sat up and nervously smiled at the angered man. "How old are you, _Haku_."

"25,000-years-old, Chihiro," he said with a smirk on his face. "But that's in my dragon appeal. I'm 25-years-old in a human form." He chuckled as fell back on his bed. "You know, Chihiro, you didn't pity on me when you were 10. You weren't no lost, helpless, human girl wanting just desperately to save her parents, you were actually my love."

Her gasp entranced his head. She asked curiously, "love?" He nodded in reply and stared at the grown woman.

"You're beautiful, Sen," he whispered. "I never thought you'd grow from puberty to a woman. Who knew," he laughed.

"That's no joke," she said crossing her arms as she got up. "Haku, can I start work? I mean like- I really want to have a job, since I'm staying here forever; this is my home." Chihiro let out a smile. But it wasn't long until Haku shot up from lying down.

"No, Sen, that's too much to ask for," he said loudly. "It's nighttime, already. You need to go to sleep, _Chihiro_." Did nighttime count that much? Guess it did since Haku was acting like a prick to her. He stared at her and leaned closer. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing, you'd get mad," she mumbled. She turned her head away from the confused and angered man.

The angry man leaned closer. "If something's wrong, you can tell me," he insisted. All of a sudden, he's acting all sweethearts to her. Was it because he really cared? "Tell me," he whispered. "Just whisper it in my ear." He scooted over a bit and sat next to her. They were acting like best friends. "You know you have to tell me this stuff, Chihiro. I'm your friend. And to make sure..." he pulled out a sparkling necklace with a golden heart. "Here," he said and held it in front of her. "This is for our friendship."

"Friendship," she whispered, then carefully grabbed the necklace. She looked at it like when Zeniba gave her the purple hairband. "It's beautiful, Haku," she whispered. She put the two sides around her neck then tried to put it on. "Haku, can you…" she turned around and felt his hands fix the necklace in perfect place and connected it on. "Thanks."

"No problem," he replied and stared at her. This was the moment; no anger, no hatred, no punishment; this was the perfect moment. He held her chin with his hand and leaned in. Her eyes slowly closing for a kiss, their lips were inches away. The perfect moment was ruined when someone knocked on the door; Lin. He groaned and opened his eyes. "Lin."

Chihiro got up speed fast and ran for the door. "Can I open it?" She gave puppy eyes and waited for Haku to reply. Damn, he took long. He smiled and gave a simple nod. She squeaked in happiness and slowly opened the door to find a 29-year-old woman holding a tray. "Hey, Lin," she greeted and bowed down.

Lin ignored her and stepped inside. She handed Haku his bowl of rice. She leaned to his ear and whispered, "Who is that girl?" The woman glanced at Chihiro. She whispered again, "she seems familiar. Haku, who is she?"

Haku stared at Chihiro for the longest time then smiled. "Lin, can't you tell? Her name is Chihiro . Sen." He smiled as he watched Lin's reaction. "Aren't you happy, Lin? Well don't just stand there hug her."

The 29-year-old walked over and gave Chihiro a big hug. "Sen, you came back!" She stopped hugging her and looked her up and down. "Well, Sen, you've grown into a woman. So how old are you? I remember the last time you came, you were 10, and I was 16. If I calculate that it would be…" Lin kept moving her fingers trying to count the years and ages.

"I'm 23, Lin," Chihiro said then smiled. "You've grown too!"

Lin smirked, "I hope the dragon boy hasn't thought about you too dirty. Have he said anything to you?" Chihiro remember what Haku said when they met again:

_"What happened to the human girl I known? Huh? She never had long hair, big breasts, perfect curves..."_

Chihiro faked her smile. "Nope, though he did say the same thing you did. But he wasn't worried, he was just mad." That was a total lie. What Haku said to her was cruel. Nobody had ever said anything so threatening or vicious. Though, they were the perfect couple. "So, Lin, what's up?"

Lin eyed her carefully to see if there was a trace of lies. "You're lying. He did say something to you," she smirked. You could tell if Chihiro lied; her eyes were watery and her mouth was going to burst with embarrassment. Lin turned around and grabbed the man's collar, which caused him to drop his rice bowl. "What did you say to Sen? I could make someone else make you, how about Yubaba's sister, Zeniba?"

Haku slapped Lin's hand away and stared at her. "All I said was her hair grew," he yelled. He stood up from his bed and looked at Lin. "You're a worker here, why don't you clean up the mess you made. I'll be taking a bath. So tell Kamaji to heat up a bath for me. Chihiro," he said, "you could stay in my room to be safe." Haku smirked, "unless you want bathe with me?"

Chihiro turned red and stared at how much Haku grown. He had grown into a man. She wondered how he would be if she saw him naked. Would he have a six pack? Especially how could his private region be? Chihiro turned redder just thinking about it. "I, um, I…"

"You know, you did stumble here and did take a lot to get here. A nice warm bath could probably clean you and make you feel relaxed or at ease." Haku wasn't blushing but things passed through his mind. How would she look without a shirt, bra, or panties? Haku went a little red but did a good job hiding it.


	3. Chapter 3: Dramatic Love

**(Author's Note: Just wondering if you guys like the story? I've got the reviews and you guys were desperately waiting for this chapter! Anyway, can you review me seeing if you want a rated T or M story? But I think I'll go with M rated.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away.**

**"Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi 2: Return to the Spirit World"**

_By: Arlina'Harris  
Edited By: Le Me Ryu & OtakuFanGirl001_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Dramatic Love**

The companion walked into the largest bath with towels on; Haku's towel around his waist, and Chihiro's towel around her breasts. Lin wasn't happy about the idea, but at least she got paid.

Haku smirked and insisted, "ladies first." Chihiro wasn't happy either. She could've been, until Haku had to use his skills to convince her. Haku turned around to not see Chihiro naked. When she finally stepped in Chihiro turned around to not look at his muscular body. "You can look now," he smirked after he went in. "Do you like the water temperature? I gave Kamaji three pieces of gold for it."

"That nice," she said nervously. She sank deeper in the warm water. Imagine being naked in warm water with your crush? No. He's just a river spirit that can transform into a beautiful white dragon. He wouldn't like or _love _a human like Chihiro.

He leaned closer. "Is something wrong?" He sat back in place and stared at the strawberry faced girl. Her face showed so much expression; love, fear, and embarrassment. "You know if you don't tell me, I'll punish you, _Chi-hiro_," he smirked. "You're the best human, I'll ever scare from seducing." He turned red and turned away to not stare at her.

Chihiro gasped and stared at the blushing red man. Lin popped up and smirked, "so having fun catching up?" Chihiro buried her chin to the surface of the water blushing. "The more you stay, the more Haku has to pay."

"So how much do I have to pay," Haku asked. It had only been a few minutes that they have been in there. How much can it be?

Lin laughed, "3 pieces of gold. Since you're a worker, you'll pay it off, but since there's a guest… and you gladly will pay it off it seems so that you'll pay, Haku." Lin laughed and walked out of the entrance.

Haku mumbled, "Bitch. She's always fucking bossing me around." Haku smiled at himself then went under the water. How weird was he? But could he open his eyes? He rose to the surface and spread a smirk on his face. "Your body is beautiful. Why don't you share it with me," he smirked.

"Haku," Chihiro whispered. "H-Haku… you've grown into a pervert. I'm getting out." Chihiro covered her breasts with one arm and covered her private region. "I'll be in your room, Haku," she said covering herself with a towel.

His eyes turned wide and he stared at her with every move she took. It was like a romantic swift move like moment. "Where do you think you're going? I'm paying for this bath," he said. But she just simply ignored him. "Lin!" He called.

Lin walked inside the bathing room and stared at Chihiro getting out. "What happened now," she asked getting impatience. "So, instead of catching up, you teased her," she smirked. "Haku, you're a dragon, I thought they were loyal and not all perverts."

Chihiro groaned. "Lin, you haven't changed. The thing is- you changed by helping me now," Chihiro said with a smile. "Oh yeah, Lin, I'm going to start work here."

Haku looked at Chihiro with worry in his eyes. "You can't! I don't want you to be under Yubaba's contract. How are you going to get out of it this time?"

"I don't know I'll find a way." After that, Chihiro left thinking about how happy she'll be spending this time at the bathhouse without any worries.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Chihiro undressed herself and put on a fresh pair of uniform clothes, that Lin had set out for her. "This is such a dramatic day for me," she said. Chihiro took off her towel and grabbed an extra pair of panties out of the pink trousers. "Thanks Lin," she said putting them on.

The rest of the time Chihiro took was putting on her pink tunic style top and pink trousers. She secured the white sash around her waist and untied her hair. She messed with her purple band to tie it on her hair. Chihiro tied her hair low to her waist and not in a high ponytail.

"That was fast," she said with a simple laugh. "Wonder if now, I could apply." Chihiro walked over to the door to see Haku in his clothes already. Her eyes traced down to the floor. She stuttered, "H-Haku!"

"Yes," he smirked and stepped in. Chihiro moved out of the way and stared at him. "You didn't continue to bathe with me, so I recommend that I shall punish you." Haku spread an evil smirk on his face. "You did it, not me. You should be punished for your atrocity." Haku licked his lips. "I haven't even eaten dinner yet."

Her eyes showed confusion and fear. "B-But, Haku, I didn't do anything wrong. You shouldn't punish me," she said with a bit a fear. No kidding. What had Haku grown to? A pervert he has grown into. But what could've made him this way. "What do you mean by dinner? I haven't eaten either, but I'm not hungry."

Haku smirked and rubbed his hands together. "But I'm _hungry_. And I could punish you while I am eating." He walked closer to Chihiro leaving her to his bed. "Ready for dinner," he smirked. His lips traveled to her earlobe kissing her, causing her to have butterflies in her stomach. "I bet you're going to taste delicious."

"H-Haku, you're a dragon," she said reminding him. "Haku, we're friends… in fact, best friends. Haku you're going to make me cum later on. So please stop."

"I just want to see how you taste." His words traveled through her mind. This hungry dragon wasn't going to get the best of her. She wanted to stop, especially if a male best friend tries to seduce you. Or eat you?! "C'mon, Chihiro, you always wanted to do this, haven't you? I know you're desperately hungry, like I am. So why don't you enjoy dinner with me?"

Chihiro gasped and tried to struggle. His legs squeezed her knees and his hands grasped onto her wrists tightly. "H-Haku," she whispered. "Haku, you're old enough to know what sexual harassment is, right? And right now, I feel that you're sexual harassing me. Haku, please stop," she whispered with fear in her words. No kidding, this dragon was desperately hungry and ready to eat her.

His kisses trailed down to her collarbone. His kisses were sweet, but they carried punishment in them. "This is your gratitude to me, for not enjoying the rest of the bath with me!" His knees squeezed her legs together tighter, causing her to groan. "I want this gratitude!"

"Kohaku Nigihayami Nushi, please stop! You're hurting me!" His kisses started to get more hurtful, like he was sucking blood and leaving her with hickies. "Stop it, Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, you're hurting me!" He pulled her closer to him and he tried to untie her white sash. "Kohaku," she whispered getting close to tears. "This isn't gratitude, its pain. Pain; that I didn't want, that I didn't wish for, and lastly for what I didn't expect out of a dragon."

He finally got the sash to be untied and pulled off her shirt. "You're right," he whispered after listening to her word. "I'm the spirit of the Kohaku River. I shouldn't be doing this to some human woman. You're right Chihiro. I should have been listening to you, but instead I was foolish. If I was to apologize, right now, would you accept it?"

Chihiro nervously plastered a smile onto her face. "Yes, Haku, I would. Not because it's to make you happy, but to accept a forgiveness from a friend; no… a best friend. If I forgive you, I think you'll accept my apology. You just got carried away. I wouldn't say no to that, Haku. I'm happy with you the way you are, even if you're an angered perverted dragon man." Chihiro hugged Haku. "I wouldn't say _no _to anything that you tried to forgive me for. You're Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, and that's the way it's going to stay! You hear me, Kohaku?!"

"Chihiro," he whispered. He held on the friendship necklace he gave her. "This is the moment." He leaned in and gently touched the edges of their lips together. "I love you, Chihiro. I promise; I'll never punish you again, and I also promise that I'll protect you; no matter if how dangerous your foe is. I love you, Chihiro Ogino."

"I love you too, Kohaku Nushi." Their lips were finally locked together. '_Is this possible? I'm kissing Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi?'_ Chihiro thought. When their lips separated the two stared at each other. Who knew that the spirit boy that saved her years ago loves her? "I promise that I'll try to stay away from danger. You're my savior, Kohaku." After hugged him deeply and sunk into his arms.


	4. Chapter 4: Working for the Bathhouse

**(Author's Note: Howdy, I'm back, with another chapter. Here: it's going to be the same I guess. Let's just see what I come up with, with this big-go head of mines. ;) Just-Kidding. Enjoy!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away.**

**"Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi 2: Return to the Spirit World"**

_By: Arlina'Harris  
Edited By: Le Me Ryu_

**Chapter 4: Working for the Bathhouse**

* * *

Chihiro woke up in her tunic styled top with her white sash secured on. Her eyes were drunk and she groaned as she moved into a body. She gasped and looked over the body. "Haku," she whispered.

Haku turned over and yawned. "Good morning beautiful, time for work," he reminded. Was it time for work. "Yubaba found out that you were here, so she suggested that you should work. If you have a problem with that I could get you out of the contract. I mean like- I'm much more powerful than Yubaba because I'm a God of a swift amber river."

"That's nice. I'll start work, right away." Chihiro smiled and got up from the bed. "Now, I'm forgetting how I got here," Chihiro said between giggles. "Will I get to work with Lin, like the old days?"

He got up and scratched his head. "What do you think? Yes, you will. You won't get paid, but you will just work."

"Why, do you work here? Not to get all worried about you and all, but where do you work, Haku? I'm just like… so I won't run into you. Like do you feel me?" Chihiro asked. She did seem a bit worried about Haku. Was it because she actually loved him? Of course!

Haku plastered a smirk on his face. "You want me to feel you?" He smirked. Haku lifted up his arm and kissed her neck. "I love you, Ogino. I never want you to leave; you know that, don't you? I love you, Chihiro S. Ogino. Whatever challenges to get you back, I'll accept them." He smiled and stopped kissing her. "Chihiro," he whispered.

"Don't you think that I should work?" Chihiro asked. "Because it seems like I've been wasting time. How long is it till I work?"

"About thirty-five minutes. Why? You're so worried," he said. "Listen, Chihiro, the reason I didn't like you and punished you is because I didn't like the way how you're so grown up. I guess that it was my fault that I decided to punish you like a hussy. Sorry." He looked poorly down at his tied sash. "I wondered if you forgave me I'll forget about it… sorry, that I had treated you like a… never mind, calling you a hussy is already enough of me.

"Hussy…? Haku," she whispered. "Haku…"

"Yes," he replied innocent. His cheeks were red but it was fading away.

"Do you promise? Are you going to keep this promise or do I have to wait 13 years for this promise to fulfill?" she asked. Was he? It did seem, but leaving didn't have to be a choice. "Do you, Haku?"

Haku tightened his hands in a grip like he was going to punch somebody. "I will. I'll do whatever it takes, Chihiro," he said looking at her with a grin. "Listen, Chihiro, if anybody is your foe I'll fight them. Don't rely on what you're thinking, rely on me. I'll do whatever it takes, even sacrifice myself. You're too easy to lose, but I won't let it happen!" Haku pulled Chihiro closer to him making eye contact with each other. "I'll do _whatever it takes!_" Were his words true? Did he mean it? Haku closed his eyes and let his grasp on Chihiro fall. "I'll risk my body to save yours. _Just rely on me, Chihiro_."

He said her name as if it were caressed by an angel. "Hey, Haku, what time is it?"

"Time for work," he smirked. How would work be if Chihiro never met Kamaji yet? "I just want you to be safe… are you sure nothing bad is going to happen? I have this feeling that..." His words were failing when Chihiro started giggling uncontrollably. "Listen hey… what's the matter?" Haku started talking as if he started caring more for her.

"Haku," she said in between giggles. "I want you to know that I'll be fine. I'm just worried about you, Haku." Did she really mean it? Her words seemed to frighten him, or did they? "Are you still working for Yubaba?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and stared at the innocent and grown up woman. "Hey don't worry about me, okay? I'll be fine, I work for Kamaji. I work with the soot balls, carrying coal. But don't worry; we'll meet at the end of the day." He smiled after saying his genuine words. He got up from the bed and untied his sash.

"Um… am I supposed to go now? I mean like if you're going to change or something…?" Her words seemed to be completely pledged with innocence.

"No need, you can go now. I'm just securing my sash again, it got loose." He laughed a little making Chihiro turn a little red. How big had has he grown to? His bangs were as straight as ever, just as his hair, but his eyes were the same as shiny emerald jewels.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

After when Haku was done tying his sash, the two went to work.

"Lin," Chihiro called walking around the bathhouse. Where could she have gone? The only place she really goes to is Kamaji's boiler room. Her bare feet slacking on the ground, damn it was cold. Who would get up just to work at a bathhouse in the cold gloomy mornings, when you barely get the amount you had wished you got paid? Fuck, nothing was going to get done one day.

"Lin," she called again when she reached the boiler room. She slid the door closed and saw a young woman standing next to three men. "Hello," she greeted, bowed down, then made her way up.

"Hey Sen. You've finally made it." The woman moved out of the way to see three guys. "As you know: Kohaku and you might not know them… he's Nobu, and he's Riku." Lin smiled.

Nobu's eyes widened in awe, "hello, ," he said bowing down. Was that really necessary? Anyone wouldn't think it is. "My name is Nobu, short for Noburu. My friend's name is Riku short for Rikuto. And he's Kohaku short for Haku." Nobu smiled after he introduced everyone. "We're a part of Kamaji's plan. We need to dump the coal and beat the soot balls!"

Lin started laughing uncontrollably. "You said _balls_." She continued laughing and soon fell to her knees. Was it really that funny? According to Lin, she was laughing because of what Nobu said and the reaction of his face when she was laughing.

Chihiro backed away a bit. "I think I should head out, and do my job. I'm really busy today and I wouldn't want anyone bothering me."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Soon after everyone said their goodbyes Chihiro headed out with Lin to do their normal job at a local bathhouse in the middle of the Spirit World.

Chihiro made a face with disbelief while walking to their worst mission, cleaning the big tub like they did 13 years ago. "We seriously have to clean this? How long has it been since they deodorized the bath?"

"Been really long time, Sen. New customers will regret that they said that _you're human_. What If they regret it? I sure damn hope they do!" Lin laughed and paused looking ahead.

"What's the matter, Lin? Is something wrong?" Chihiro followed where Lin's eyes led to. A perfect man soaked in water, which caused his perfect eight pack to show. "Oh… I see," Chihiro smirked, "you have a crush on someone. Hadn't felt like that in a while." Instead of Lin, Chihiro started laughing uncontrollably. "You're so funny and adorable when you're in love, Lin," Chihiro stated in between laughs.

"Don't get me pissed off, Sen!" Lin yelled and Chihiro kept laughing. Forget it, what was the point if your only best friend laughed at you. "Come on, Chihiro. Let's go." Lin started walking off leaving Chihiro smile with hope.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Haku picked up several blocks of coal and ran over to the crackling fire.

"Keep it up, Kohaku," Kamaji commanded. Haku nodded in reply and threw each block in very carefully.

Haku was busy, Kamaji was busy, and of course Nobu and Riku were trying to pick up the blocks. "Hurry up, double-guys." Was Haku taking this seriously? Out of the whole room, Haku was the only one not breaking a sweat. Well… Nobu and Riku were sweating trying to pick up the coal. "Do you want me to bring Lin in here to laugh at you?!" Haku demanded.

"Come on, Haku, give us a hand," Riku muttered trying to pick up a block of coal. Haku kept moving back and forth to the coal, picking each one by one. His muscles were working, probably making it easier for Chihiro to notice his six pack.

"Pick it up you Rikuto and Nobu," Haku said picking one up slowly. Damn, he can be a bitch. But Haku wouldn't let Chihiro pick up the coal. "I wouldn't pick the coal up for you any day! I would for Sen, but not for you two!"

Nobu's eyes widened. "Is Sen the beautiful woman that came in here? She knew you but not us?! How come man?! How come she doesn't pay attention to me?"

"Keep it going, boys," Kamaji demanded. This wasn't going to stop. It was going to be a duel for two dragons. "Kohaku, Noburu, and Rikuto… get to work!"

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Chihiro picked up a brush full of soap particles and started scrubbing the floor. "I forgot how it is to work hard," she muttered scrubbing as hard as she can. "I bet Haku is doing better than I am," Chihiro whispered.

"You know Haku has trouble getting along with Nobu and Riku right? It'll take years for them to, and you've just ruined 9/10 of their completion." Lin spread a smirk on her face and got down on her knees ready to scrub.

Chihiro glanced and saw the male that Lin was talking about above her.

"Need any help, ladies?" the male smirked. His shirt was damp and his white trousers were already dry. He got down on his knees and took away the brush from Chihiro. "You're the human right? That's just mean to give work to a human because she's just mortal. That's very mean, why don't I help you…?"

Chihiro nodded and smiled a little. Now, she can have somebody to do her work. His voice was sweet, but if Haku found out about this… he'd go nuts. What the fuck was she supposed to do?! WHAT THE FUCK?! "You can… wait, what's your name?"

"Deiraito," he replied. "It means _daylight_ if you're concerned. And you're name is Sen am I correct?" He smiled a sweet caressing smile.

"Yeah," Chihiro replied. "My name is Sen, but my real name is Chihiro." Deiraito smiled again revealing his perfect white pearls. Was it that obvious? He's likes her, and Lin was sensing this too. "Is something wrong? You seem a bit faded out of your thoughts. Like you're sick or something…" Chihiro got an idea. "Hey, why don't you rest? You seem to have done a lot today. I wouldn't want you to get sick or anything; maybe you would like a bath?"

"Your pleasure is a bath? Thank you, but no thank you. I should continue working and not slack off on the job. Please, it was your pleasure, but I have a lot more to do than take a bath…" He smiled in regret. But he was more in love with Lin.


End file.
